Doctor Hetalia
by theWerewolfMakara
Summary: As the Doctor is serching a Dalek ship for top secret files on their new project, when, out of nowhere, he gets shot! He manages to fly back to Earth before he passs out, and it's up to a certain American to revive him and eventulaly aid him on his quest! USUK.
1. Chapter 1

A man with straw colored hair and very bushy eyebrows stepped out of the doors of a blue telephone booth. He looked around and, breathing heavily, grinned and said, "There- I did it! London, England, Earth, THE SOLAR SYSTEM!" He collapsed.

…

A young man wearing an American WW2 bomber jacket was walking down the street when he noticed a man unconscious in the doorway of what appeared to be an old phone box. He moved his McDonald's paper bag to his other hand, crouched down, and shook the man.

"...Dude, You okay? Hey- WAKE UP!"

"ggnuuh... what?" The man slowly got to his knees and blinked the golden regenerative energy from his now green eyes. "W-when am I? Is it Christmas? That'd be nice. Well- Knowing me..."

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, just how drunk are you?"

The man in question glared. "I'm not drunk. I just bloody DIED!"

"Whatever."

"I was on the Dalek ship," He continued, standing up and clutching the young man's shoulder for support, "trying to find the files on their newest scheme, the 'Super Dalek'," he scoffed; the young man looked at him like he was insane. "But as I was hacking into their ship's database- It was deadlocked, so I couldn't sonic (hate that) - one just came out of nowhere and SHOT ME! And I was so close too! Luckily I was able to pilot the TARDIS back to-"

The young man cut him off. "That's awesome, dude, but could you get off of me?" His angry tone surprised the man.

"What? No! Did you hear a word of that!? I-" He was cut off as a trail of gold flowed out of the man's mouth and disappeared. He closed his eyes and exhaled again, the yellow mist surrounding his face making the last of the changes.

The young man's blue eyes widened. "W-who are you?"

The strange man glanced up at him. "My name's The Doctor. I'm pretty sure of that." He collapsed again.

...

The younger man, being much stronger than he looked, carried the unconscious "doctor" back to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor woke up. He was trying to proses where he was, how he got where he was, and when where he was. The room was quite plain- there was a desk with a few folders and a computer on it, and the futon he was laying on in the other corner. He heard voices coming from the other room, but he couldn't make any sense out of what he heard.

"I'm sorry I let my Bea-u-tiful new wings get in the way of our friendship. And thank you for, well, saving my life."

"It's fine, and no problem. But did you see me? I was awesome!"

"Ohmigosh! You did it! a SONIC RAINBOOM!"

"I know."

"Oh hello Princess"

"Hello Twilight. Have you learned anything about friendship this week?"

"Yes I did, but I think Rarity should tell you what SHE learned."

Assuming he was on earth, and the girls in the other room did not pose a very deadly threat, he walked out into the other room. He was, however, a bit surprised to find a full grown man sitting on the sofa, eating a McDonald's hamburger, and watching My Little Pony.

"Hello?"

The man, apparently just noticing the Doctor standing in the doorway, wiped some mustard from the corner of his mouth and moved over so there was enough room for two people on the couch. "Oh hey Doc. You OK?"

"Quite. Err, where am I?"

"Oh," he looked down, looking as though he was trying to figure out how to explain the situation. "You passed out, so I took you home and laid you down in the office."

"Oh, right. Thanks Mr...?"

"Jones. Alfred F. Jones."

He nodded and took the seat next to the other man. "Mr. Jones."

He let out a small laugh. "Dude, just call me Alfred. Or, you can call me the Hero :) ."

"Fat chance," the Doctor muttered.

Alfred pouted a bit and passive-aggressively slid the McDonald's bag towards the Timelord. "There's an extra burger in the bag. I thought you might be hungry."

The Doctor's stomach growled seemingly in response and he reluctantly reached for the bag.

"So how long was I asleep?" He took a bite of his food.

"Um... About three hours," he said glancing at his DVR clock.

He swollowed. "Three hours?" The Doctor said sounding almost shocked. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't followed…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, _My Little Pony_ blinked off and out of the static came a robotic voice. "Doctor…!"

The Doctor dropped the burger and stared at the screen. Alfred looked from the television, to the Doctor's face, and back. The Timelord's expression said it all. They were in more trouble than they could imagine.


End file.
